brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Villain
Villain: (vil.un), 1) an evil person or lawbreaker 2) an evil character in a story or play, such as an ordinary human with antisocial behavior, such as non-defensive violence, deception or theft, such as sexual assault, murder, bank robbery, etc. They have human disadvantages, such as Gandolf of Utterbol's sadism in The Well at the World's End (1896) by William Morris; the Supreme Grand Master's panic in front of his dragon guest and abuse of his acolytes in Guards! Guards! (1989) by Terry Pratchett, etc. Sword and sorcery and superheroes stories require an endless parade of antagonists, such as evil sorcerers and criminals, due to their cliffhanger plots and rigorous publishing deadlines. Bmup1p14024.jpg|Southside Skulls beat up a kid. Bmup1p24036.jpg|Brother Muscle catches Chem Class Shooter and Knife Nut. Bmup1p2012.jpg|Delinquent mugs Freddy. Bmup1p3013.jpg|Chem Class Shooter attacks Freddy's class. Axe Handle Alan.jpg|"Axe Handle" Alan Darla's Imports 7-13-2018 919.jpg|Golden Age Hobby Hood Darla's Imports 7-13-2018 916.jpg|Golden Age Snowmaster Modern Age Puissance.jpg|Modern Age Puissance Modern Age Pundit.jpg|Modern Age Pundit 90s Anthony.jpg|'90s Anthony "The Annihilator" 90s Southside Skulls.jpg|'90s Southside Skulls 80s Terry the Terrible-Skull.jpg|'80s Terry "The Terrible" 70s Anthony and Skulls.jpg|'70s Anthony "The Annihilator" and Southside Skulls More realistic, dramatic ones commit heinous crimes, such as organized crime, terrorism, etc., wear criminal tattoos and act tough, like outlaw motorcycle gangs, hip-hop thugs, etc. These are so smart that an FBI profiler or genius detective is required to solve their crimes. They are so dangerous that a SWAT team or action hero is needed to bust hir (him or her), such as the real life serial killers Jack the Ripper, Zodiac Killer, swindler, forger, imposter turned FBI security consultant Frank Abagnale, extortionist and hijacker D.B;. Cooper and bank robber High Incident Bandits, etc., due to assault weapons, armor, armored vehicles, etc. Avoid ethnic stereotypes, such as the White-Haired Pretty Boy and Villainous Crossdresser of anime, slave-owning aristocrats in science fiction, etc. as they are homophobic and transphobic. Substitute abusive spouses, sex-offending pirates, domestics and cult-leaders for Islamophobic sultans and sexist "other woman" played by Joan Collins in soap operas, miniseries and sweet-and-savage romances, etc. Restrict black hats, cloaks and other clothing to baddies who wear them in real life, such as WW2 Nazi officers, motorcycle gangs and replace "black deed" with "evil deed," " blackhearted" with "wicked," "black Mariah" with "police van," "patrol wagon," etc. Martin Luther King exposed this color symbolism as racist against Black people (Merriam, 1978; Clute & Grant, 1997; Wikipedia, 2006-16; TV Tropes Wiki, 2006; Kramarae & Treichler, 1985; Maggio, 1991; Ramsdell, 1999; Lopez, 1993; Herald, 1995). In Brother Muscle: Ordinary High School Student Freddy Hartmann is threatened with a knife by a Delinquent in his Inner City School. His burned-out principal tries to falsely blame Freddy for it, but his mother defends him. Later, another Delinquent shoots up Freddy's chemistry class, rupturing several jugs of Mutagen Goo all over Freddy in a Freak Lab Accident, turning him into an Altered Human. With his resulting paranormal abilities, Freddy becomes the superhero Brother Muscle. His first superheroic act is to rescue a teen from beating by the Southside Skulls youth gang, assisted by Ultraperson, his best friend. She saves her teacher from attack by her classmates with Mind Control, while in her Tasha Horner secret identity (TV Tropes, Wiki, 2006-16; Lathan, 2013). The revised series, Renown & Fascinator, gives names (including Gunman With Three Names), backstories (abusive, alcoholic, criminal parents) and motivations, such as antisocial personality disorder, intermittent explosive disorder, etc. to the above Delinquents. Fascinator (Brother Muscle), an autistic, bisexual, transgender superhero, was abused by her parents, principals, classmates and teachers since kindergarten for her disability and sexuality, until empowered in the above lab accident (Lathan, 2019). Acknowledgements: Clute , John and Grant, John, Encyclopedia of Fantasy (1997); Herald, Diana T., Genreflecting (1995); Kramarae, Chris, Treichler, P.A., et al, A Feminist Dictionary (1985); Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999, publ. 2013, 2019) Lopez, Daniel, Films by Genre (1993); Maggio, Rosalie, The Dictionary of Bias-Free Usage (1991); Merriam-Webster, Webster's New Ideal Dictionary (1978); Ramsdell, Kristin, Romance Fiction: A Guide to the Genre (1999); TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-16 Wikipedia, 2006-16 Category:Alignments Category:Characters Category:Metafiction